Snake Men
The Snake Men are a fictional race of evil humanoid snakes in Masters of the Universe franchise. The Snake Men are major players in the third Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Members * King Hiss (Leader of the Snake-Men) * Tounge Lasher * Squeeze * Snake Face * Rattlor * Kobra Khan * Snakemen Warriors Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Introduction of the Snake Men The Snake Men, with leader King Hiss, were perished and sealed beneath the Snake Mountain, prior to the events of the war. After Ursula conquers Snake Mountain, she releases Hiss and his followers, including Tounge Lasher, Squeeze, Snake Face and recruits them into her faction. Later, Ursula introduces the Snake Men into her allies, before leaving the Snake Men in charge of the Snake Mountain, while Ursula returns to her lair. Hunt or Hunted...? Soon enough, word has spread about the rise of the Snake Men, including the Huntsclan, who quickly run off to the Snake Mountain, fearing that they may be a threat to their motives. The new Huntsmaster, Sa'Luk, ambushes the Snake Men in a cave, as the Snake Men charge at the Huntsclan. The Huntsgirl challenges the Snake Men into a fight, only for the snakes to knock her back. As the Snake Men close draw to the Huntsclan, the Huntsgirl, who recovers from her fight, knocks one Snake Man with her staff. Sa'Luk then blasts several Snake Men away. When Tongue Lasher threatened the Huntsclan recruits, the Huntsgirl kicks him back. As Squezze constricts the Huntsgirl, Sa'Luk hit him over the head, releasing his grip. King Hiss then fires venomous blasts at Sa'Luk, but he blocks the venoms. As the Huntsclan recovers and rallies, sending several cerberus dogs upon them, the Snake Men retreat. Chiding Hiss Wanting to show regret on the Snake Men's recent activities, Ursula brings upon to her faction, the last of the Titans, Cyclops, once controled by it's former ruler of Ursula's faction, Hades. Cyclops, however, falls in Ursula's mission to kill Ruber and his allies. The Restoration of the Snake Mountain In the later events, Ursula, seizing the power of the Philosopher's Stone, she uses it to restore the Snake Mountain into it's former glory. Their celebration is soon interupted by the arrival of another sorcerer, Khartoum, wanting the Philosopher Stone for himself. At first Khartoum blasts the sorcerer, only to be absorbed by the sorcerer's powers. Khartoum then grows in bigger size and fires his own blasts at Hiss. Hiss then promises Khartoum's death a slow and painfull one. Hiss then sends his shadows on a ceiling, where they drop debris on Khartoum's head. Khartoum then responds with another magic blast but Hiss shrugged it off. Hiss then teleports and uses his magic to transform Khartoum into a fearfull shrimp. The Evil King Hiss look with evil grins, as Khartoum is devoured by Ursula. Gallery: King Hiss.jpg|King Hiss Tounge Lasher.jpg|Tung Lashor Squeeze.jpg|Squeeze Snake Face.png|Snake Face Rattlor.jpg|Rattlor Kobra Khan.jpg|Kobra Khan Snakemen Warriors.jpg|Snakemen Warriors Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Snakes Category:Snakemen Category:Team Villains Category:Masters of the Universe Villains Category:Ursula's Alliance Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Jafar's Alliance